pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Centura
' Centura '''jest bossem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2 i rzadkim bossem występującym w grze Patapon 3. thumb|Wskazówka o Centurze Opis Centura jest straszliwym, olbrzymim stawonogiem, drapieżnym i aktywnym głównie w deszczu. Jego naturalnym środowiskiem są góry, jednak nie szczyty lub zbocza, a równiny, np. płaskowyże. W szczególności, gdy często panuje tam uwielbiana przezeń mgła. Stanowi naturalne zagrożenie dla podróżujących tamtędy. Jego starszym krewniakiem jest Darantula. thumb|Centura (po lewej śpi, po prawej przebudzony) Wygląd Z wyglądu przypomina kosarza lub skorpiona. Jego niewielka i workowata głowa jest obrócona w dół, a na jej szczycie wystają małe żuwaczki i dwie pary małych oczu. Ze spodu łba wystają trzy długie, cienkie odnóża. Spośród nóg wystaje też długi, cienki ogon, na którego końcu znajduje się główna broń potwora; długie i cienkie, wyginane żądło. Nogi Century zdobią żółte i pomarańczowe pasy, a głowę i ogon żółte ciapki. thumb|Gong informujący Pataponów o Centurze Historia W "Patapon 2" jest bossem fabularnym, a w "Patapon 3" jest rzadkim bossem. W obu grach jest bossem dzikim, nie mającym zwierzchników. Patapon 2 Gdy Generał Gong ostatecznie przekonał się, że Wielki Patapon potrafi wciąż przywoływać deszcz, zdradził Pataponom powód swojej próby, ostrzegając ich przed wielkim, straszliwym potworem na ich drodze. Potwór ten zamieszkuje zamgloną Kotlinę Boyayan i poluje na wszystko, co tam wchodzi. Stanowi w ten sposób naturalną zaporę, wykorzystywaną przez Karmenów do obrony szlaków. Deszcz miał rozproszyć mgłę i ujawnić Centurę. Walka z potworem odbywa się w misji Wicked Acts, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na ''"Centura in the Fog". thumb|Astropon informuje Nas o Centurze Patapon 3 W Patapon 3 Centura jest całkowicie niezwiązanym z fabułą potworem, zamieszkującym Przełęcz Svanki, typowe dla niego środowisko. Zostaje odkryty przez Astropona, od momentu odkrycia (który jest całkowicie losowy) na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej Pychy możemy zmierzyć się z tym stworem, aby zdobyć skarby po nim. Po pierwszym zabiciu niebawem pojawi się ponownie. Walka toczy się w misji Centura z Mgły.thumb|Centura na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej Pychy thumb|left|Statua CenturyW trzeciej części możemy też postawić w Kryjówce posąg przedstawiający Centurę (dostępny u Srebrnego Hoshipona). Łupy Zabity lub wprowadzony w Zachwianie Centura zazwyczaj daje nam materiały (kły) na niskich poziomach, ale też zdarzają się najwyższej jakości. Oczywiście, wyrzuca też swoje Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg), z którego zdobywamy Komupona, Maski i kolejne materiały. Ponadto wyrzuca przedmiot, odblokowujący minigrę rolnika. W Patapon 3 dopiero zabity wyrzuca Skrzynie średniej jakości. thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Century Patapon 2 *Ka-ching *'Kieł Kuneri' (ang. Kuneri Fang, kieł poziomu pierwszego) *'Kieł Itete' (ang. Itete Fang, kieł poziomu drugiego) *'Kieł Gizaza' (ang. Gizaza Fang, kieł poziomu trzeciego) *'Kieł Nazozo '(ang. Nazozo Fang, kieł poziomu czwartego, rzadko) *'Demoniczny Kieł' (ang. Demon Fang, kieł poziomu piątego, bardzo rzadko) *(Tylko przy pierwszej śmierci) Jajo Century poziomu 1 (ang. Centura Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Tylko przy śmierci na poziomie trzecim) Czapka Zakpona (ang. Zakpon Cap, przedmiot odblokowujący minigrę) W Paraget zamiast tych łupów wyrzuca tylko Para-ching. Patapon 3 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 10-20 *'Diamentowe Skrzynie' poziomu 10-20thumb|Centura niewidoczny we mgle Taktyka *Przede wszystkim, do walki z Centurą niezbędny jest deszcz. Bez niego Centura schowany we mgle będzie atakował, a ataki Pataponów nie będą mogły go trafić (będą przezeń przenikać). **Zamiast Cudu Deszczu można też użyć Cudu Burzy. *W Patapon 3 zamiast cudu deszczu używa się umiejętności Piekrona "Taniec Deszczu". Można go spokojnie ustawić Tonowi, a nie Uberherosowi (jednak trzeba się wtedy liczyć z tym, że śmierć Tona oznacza przegraną). **Zamiast tego można użyć Djinna Soragamiego (który w czasie przyzwania sprowadza deszcz). *W Patapon 2 jest silnym bossem w początkowej fazie gry, z czasem staje się bardzo prosty do pokonania. W Patapon 3 jest jednym z najłatwiejszych rzadkich bossów. *Należy do bossów pokładających siły w ataku. W początkowej fazie gry mogą być bardzo groźne. **Walki z nim nie należy ponownie toczyć bez piosenki PonPata. *Jego słabością jest niska odporność na Zachwianie i Podpalenie. Warto zatem zabrać broń Ogniową. **W początkowej fazie gry broń wprowadzająca w Zachwianie ma jeszcze więcej znaczenia, bo pozwala przeszkodzić mu w ataku. *Do walki z nim należy zabezpieczyć się Uśpieniem, ponieważ wszystkie jego ataki opierają się na tym Efekcie Statusu. thumb|Jak widać, żądło Century można zniszczyć *Sięgającymi wysoko i daleko atakami Yumiponów można rozwalić mu żądło, przez co pozbawimy go możliwości atakowania krwią i wysysania życia z Pataponów. **Ponadto dużo łatwiej takim jednostkom trafić jego łeb, co zadaje mu zwiększone obrażenia. **Należy ofensywnie wzmocnić przede wszystkim klasy dystansowe. thumb|Centura wysysający życie ze złapanej jednostki *Nabitą na żądło jednostkę można uratować tylko poprzez Zachwianie potworem, jednak jest na to bardzo mało czasu. **Gdy nie mamy ani piosenki PonPata, ani DonDon, a on szykuje ten atak, należy po prostu atakować. Może wówczas uda się go wprowadzić w Zachwianie, a żadna inna obrona nic nie da. **Jeśli będziemy się od niego trzymać z daleka, możemy omijać ten atak piosenką ChakaChaka; wówczas armia zbije się w grupę, cofając od potwora.thumb|Centura traci siły *Gdy straci dużo Zdrowia zaczyna co jakiś czas nadymać i obkurczać głowę, patrzeć za siebie, oraz opuszczać żądło. Oznacza to, że niewiele mu do śmierci. Ataki i umiejętności Centura używa następujących ataków:thumb|Centura szykuje Uderzenie Ogonem (po prawej atak) Uderzenie Ogonem Centura podniesie wysoko ogon, zginając go nad głową i patrząc przed siebie, po czym uderzy nim o ziemię. Atak ten zadaje średnie obrażenia i Usypia, w trójce także Zatruwa. Najlepiej tego ataku uniknąć za pomocą pieśni PonPata, jednak dość efektywne też jest zagranie ChakaChaka.thumb|Centura szykuje atak Trującą Krwią (po prawej atak) Trująca Krew Centura nadmie łeb, wyceluje weń żądłem, po czym skaleczy się i tryśnie na Pataponów jego fioletowa krew. Zraszając ich zada niskie obrażenia, oraz potężnie Uśpi, w Patapon 3 także Zatruje. Tego ataku można uniknąć dowolną piosenką, ale ChakaChaka nie ochroni przed Efektami Statusu, zatem jest mniej opłacalne. Po utracie ogona przestanie atakować w ten sposób.thumb|Centura szykuje Wyssanie życia (po prawej próba złapania) Nadzianie i Wyssanie Centura podniesie swoje żądło, zacznie je prostować i zginać, po czym dźgnie ziemię przed sobą, nabijając trafionego Patapona. Po 2-3 sekundach całkowicie wysysa z niego życie i w skutek tego jednostka automatycznie umiera, niezależnie od tego, jak jest wytrzymała. Heros nie odrodzi się po zabiciu poprzez ten atak. Unikać należy go poprzez PonPata lub DonDon, jednak jeżeli Centura złapie naszego Patapona, jedynym ratunkiem jest Zachwianie nim (Centurą). Pozbawiony żądła przestanie używać tego ataku. Pchnięcie Ogona (Atak wyłącznie w Patapon 2, wykonywany od 10 poziomu) Centura cofnie ogon za siebie, położy czubek żądła na ziemi, a po chwili wypchnie go pomiędzy nogami przed siebie, uderzając nim armię od frontu. Atak ten zadaje średnie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Usypia. Uniknąć go można piosenką DonDon, lub, jeśli stoimy z dala od potwora, PonPata. ChakaChaka nie jest opłacalne. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w Patapon 3) Idąc przed siebie Centura każdym krokiem zadaje niskie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Odrzuca. Tej umiejętności najlepiej unikać trzymając się z dala od monstrum, lub posługując się dowolną piosenką obronną.thumb|Centura wpada w Szał Szał (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w Patapon 3) Po stracie około jednej trzeciej zdrowia Centura zegnie ogon, ryknie na Nas, a od tego momentu przestanie przygotowywać ataki, przez co stracimy czas na reakcję, jednak w Szale zadaje on nieco niższe obrażenia (za wyjątkiem Nadziania i Wyssania, działa ono równie silnie). W Szale Efekty Statusu działają równie potężnie co normalnie. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Rzadcy Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy